Princess Lauren
Princess Lauren of America, formerly known as Baby Boy Stevenson, is a guest character in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. She reappeared with Damien and Yioko in the episode “Heroism’s First Anniversary”, and appears in some episodes, especially the Maiden Quest Club episodes. Information Background Information * Feature films: Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower * Voice: Janet Naville Character Information * Other names: Baby Boy Stevenson (formerly) * Personalty: ** Kind ** Nice ** Cheery ** Caring ** Very helpful ** Bratty (formerly) ** Innocent ** Loyal ** Brave ** Loving ** Happy ** Determined ** Clever ** Optimistic ** Responsible ** Altruistic ** Dependable ** Energetic ** Free-spirited ** Selfless ** Compassionate ** Encouraging ** Adaptable ** Pragmatic * Appearance: ** Slender, fair skin ** Rosy cheeks ** Short black hair ** Green eyes * Occupation(s): ** Princess of America ** Member of Team Tremaine (formerly) ** Troublemaker (formerly) ** Member of the Maiden Quest Club * Alignment: ** Bad (formerly) ** Good * Goal: To inherit the throne of Jacksonville, America * Birthplace: Jacksonville, Florida, USA * Relatives: ** King Jeff (father) ** Queen Julie (mother) * Allies: ** Princess Veranda ** Prince Van ** Damien ** Yioko ** Derek Simon Jackson ** Lionel Quinn ** Lewis Allen ** Aaron Provolsky ** David Larry Tremaine II ** Kyle Myers ** Adam Jones ** Joe ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Kien ** Prince Angelo ** Kate Ming ** Crown Prince Bryce ** Prince Sun ** Princess Nefertiti IV ** Prince Jab ** Princess Rosalicia ** Prince Antoine ** Crown Prince Oliver ** Prince Lavelle ** Princess Mugure ** Crown Princess Jawahir ** Princess Annika ** Princess Eesha ** Princess Milagros ** Princess Natasha ** Crown Prince Mate ** Queen Fanta ** Emperor Yokai ** Prince Rokuro ** Princess Keira ** Lieutenant Nikau ** Phoenix ** Cameron ** Imogen ** Crown Princess Larissa ** King Syzmon ** Queen Aoibheann ** Aamir ** Ma Dalong ** Bao Guangzhou ** Zhang Chuxiao ** Li Fun ** Crown Prince Letsego ** Queen Orsel * Enemies: ** Former President William from Grayson ** Lara/Terra ** Her evil version ** Abijeet the Conqueror ** Fenyang * Likes: ** Her friends ** Spending time with family ** Art ** Stars ** Reading ** Being a princess ** Adventure ** Swans ** Pink ** Green ** Ice skating ** Helping others ** Tea parties ** The outdoors ** Ballet ** Her bracelet ** Snow especially on Christmas ** Secret garden ** Sewing class ** Playing ** Magic * Dislikes: ** Mistakes ** Threats to her and her friends ** Broken promises ** Friends and family in danger ** Betrayals ** Messing up ** Clumsiness ** Being doubted ** Not having what she values ** Losing her bracelet ** Prejudice ** Rudeness ** Newts ** Letting her friends and family down * Powers and abilities: ** Numerous powers with her bracelet ** Magical spells ** The bright light in her mind * Weapons/items: ** Magical bracelet ** Wand * Famous quote: “That was amazing!” Trivia Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Guest Characters Category:Visitors Category:People from America Category:MQC Members